The Hall of Armor
by MarvelCW
Summary: Basically a one-shot of Red Skull breaking into Avenger's Tower and stealing something valuable! THIS IS BASED ON THE 2013-2015 AVENGERS ASSEMBLE TELEVISION SERIES! Includes: IronMan, CaptainAmerica, BlackWidow, HawkEye, Thor, Falcon, Hulk, RedSkull, SpiderMan


Avengers Assemble Fan Fiction

Features: HawkEye, Black Widow, Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Falcon, Thor, Spider Man

The Hall of Armor

"HAWKEYE!" Hulk's voice rumbled through the tower. "WHERE IS THE ICE CREAM!"

Clint cringed at the sound of his yelling. Natasha snickered at his terrified expression as he hid behind the sofa.

Hulk stomped into the room, followed by an angry billionaire.

"HULK! I replaced the floors yesterday!" Tony complained to him, carrying pieces of the flooring.

"Hulk has gotta be more careful… Last week it was my cookies, now it's the floor. What's next, the windows!?" Falcon said in exasperation, throwing his arms up.

"HawkEye, did you eat my ice cream!?" Hulk growled.

"The answer to that question most likely begins with a Yeh- and ends with an -es." Clint said slowly.

Hulk growled angrily, tossing the empty ice cream carton into the hall behind him, forgetting that Tony was behind him.

"Really Hulk?" Tony asked, taking the ice cream carton off his head.

Steve walked in at that moment, and instead of greeting his team, his attention flew to the glass windows at the edge of the large room. "Guys!" Steve yelled, pointing a finger at Red Skull, who was scaling the Avenger's Tower.

Spider Man was shooting web after web at Red Skull as the team turned their attention to the web-slinger and his adversary.

Red Skull grinned evilly, as he saw their attention drawn toward him. He made a red fist, and cracked the window. He then continued to kick it in. He ran towards Steve who was at the doorway, and knocked him out of the way, and then ran through the door into the hallway, becoming loose in Avenger's Tower.

"I guess we're teaming up on this one." Spider Man mused, running after Red Skull, followed by the Avengers.

"Wait!" Tony yelled after his team and Spider Man.  
Spider Man kept leaping after Skull, yelling, "I'll keep him busy, you guys come up with a plan!" before swinging out the window.

Tony led the remaining Avengers into his workshop.

"We can track him through my new heat detecting software." Tony opened up a holographic screen showing the tower, including eight body signatures in the room that they occupied.

"You track him from here." Steve ordered Tony, before leading everyone else through the workshop's metal door frame and shutting it tightly behind them.

"Jarvis, pull up thermal scanners." Tony instructed his AI, hopping onto his desk chair and rolling over to his computer monitors.

"Sir, it appears that the Red Skull has decided to attempt an infiltration of your armory. He has successfully begun reprogramming the suits using the arc reactor generator in the vault." Jarvis told him in his brisk British voice.

"Head to the vault, Red Skull's trying to assemble an army using my arsenal of suits in the vault." Tony told his team through the commlinks they all had in their ears.

"Can he do that?" Falcon asked through the commlink.

"He did." Tony said in shock as he read the thermal scans. "All suits heading towards your position. I'm on my way." Tony leapt up from his seat and yelled at Jarvis as he ran down out of the workshop. "Get me a suit! Now!"

"Sir, the only suit whose loyalty has not been reassigned to Red Skull is Mark 42." Jarvis told him, already sending the suit to his location in the tower.

"Tony, get down here! Your suits are a pain in the butt!" Clint complained through the commlinks, Tony could hear his arrows whizzing around the room.

"On my way!" Tony hollered, and as he turned down a stairway, his suit flew up to greet him, opening to allow him inside.

He then flew down the stairs, quite literally, and emerged into an all-out battle between iron man suits and his team in the Avenger's Tower vault.

"Took you long enough! How long until we reprogram these things?!" Black Widow asked, kicking the iron man suits across the room, where they fell to pieces against the steel walls.

"We can't. Skull put a wall up in between my software and them. We're just gonna have to shut them down manually." Tony told them, blasting repulsers at the attacking suits.

"Where's Skull?" Thor asked, directing the question at Tony, since he had the thermal detection software programmed on his suit.

"He took a suit. He ditched before the vault went haywire. I'd guess he's long gone at this point." Tony replied, ripping an arm-piece off of a suit as he spoke.

"Can't you track the suit?" Steve asked, using his shield to block the rebelling suit's repulser fire.

"Not now that Skull has control of them." Tony told him.

Hulk threw a suit across the room into HawkEye. "Hey, big green! Watch where you're throwing Tony's dirty clothes!"

Hulk smirked at HawkEye's displeasure and threw yet another demolished suit at the archer, which he dodged easily.

"Stop antagonizing Hulk, it's not helping anyone!" Widow ordered Clint, who gave her a pouty face and went back to shooting the rogue suits with electricity arrows.

"Come on, Clint! Don't fry them, if you just rip the limbs off I can fix them later." Tony complained, flying around the armory flicking switches that will shut the tower's power down, along with the suits in the tower's vicinity.

"You're really trying to save your suits? While they're trying to kill us!?" Steve yelled at the billionaire with agitation, his shield landing squarely in a silver suit's chest-piece.

"Well, you just have to hold them off long enough for me to turn the tower's power off, it'll kill everything in a 20 feet radius, including the armory." Tony told them, pressing the last few buttons on a wall panel.

"Tony, won't that shut off your suit too? And mine?" Falcon asked, shooting red laser beams from his wings into the latest iron man suit that had chosen to fight him.

"Sam, I'm trusting that you remember how to reboot my suit, and that you remember where I put your emergency detachment button." Tony told him, typing a code in on a blue monitor.

"Tell me when you're about to shut the power off." Sam replied, finishing off another suit.

"Now!" Tony hollered, the colorful array of iron man suit's dropping to the ground as they were powered down. The lights soon followed them, the room becoming pitch black.

LINEBREAK!

"Sam?" Natasha was the first to speak once the lights went off, feeling around herself with her hands to find Falcon next to her, taking off his suit piece by piece.

"I'm here." Sam answered her, grabbing her by the shoulder and pulling her towards him.

"Is everyone alright?" Natasha said matter-of-factly, listening to the sound of Thor and Hulk shoving suits out of their way as they came over to the rest of the group.

"We're good. There wasn't nearly enough to smash though." Hulk complained with a grunt.

Thor shrugged in agreement as the lights flicked back on.

"Systems online." Jarvis' brisk voice informed them from the tower's speaker system.

Steve was brushing metal suit parts off of his shield when he could finally see his surroundings again, looking around to find Widow, Falcon, Hulk, Thor, and HawkEye all crowded around in the room's corner. They fanned out once the lights were on, searching the ground for Iron Man's deactivated suit.

"Where's Stark?" Natasha asked, looking around at the rubble that was once the hall of armors.

"Little help here-…" Tony's red and gold suit was sticking out from underneath what appeared to be a chunk of the steel ceiling. Being powered down, the suit was doing nothing to help lift it off. Instead, it acted as a dead weight, keeping both itself and Tony pinned underneath the steel ceiling tile.

"Stand back." Clint ordered Natasha, releasing an explosive arrow into the ceiling tile.

A large crack was heard and the piece of ceiling snapped in half, allowing the red and gold suit to be grabbed by a less than graceful Hulk and tossed over to where Natasha had a wrench.

"I was right, I should start carrying a can-opener." Natasha smirked, wiggling the wrench in between the neck and the helmet, easing it off carefully so as not to take the billionaire's head off with it.

"Very funny, Widow." Tony smirked, lifting off the chest piece of the suit, and then sliding the gloves and arm's off along with it.

"How are we gonna find Skull? He took a suit and ran." Steve threw his hands up in defeat. "Those suits are nearly indestructible."

"Not necessarily. I've told you Cap, I always have a plan B." Tony replied, tapping a button on his wristwatch.

"The hall of armors was your plan B." HawkEye said, his gaze landing on a disapproving one from Natasha.

"Well then I always have a plan C." Tony corrected himself. 

**OKAY. NOW IT'S ALL BETTER. (The 1st time this was uploaded, there were some serious issues.)**

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review if you enjoyed!**

 **-MarvelLuver**


End file.
